


Je reviens

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2019 [4]
Category: Rebecca - Daphne du Maurier
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: Случайная встреча двух женщин в Монте-Карло.





	Je reviens

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Je reviens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291462) by [onedogtown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedogtown/pseuds/onedogtown). 

В этом году в Монте Карло все обсуждали миссис Максим де Винтер — вдова-англичанка, богатая, молодая и загадочная; поговаривали, что она приехала, чтобы сбежать от нежеланного внимания газетчиков в своей стране. Миссис Ван Хоппер тут же засуетилась, чтобы снять номер в том же отеле, где де Винтеры часто останавливались, когда были женаты, и первые дни нашего пребывания непрестанно следила за толпой через свой лорнет.

Но все ухищрения ни к чему не привели, произошло какое-то недопонимание и миссис де Винтер не приехала. Я узнала обо всём этом от миссис Ван Хоппер, которая была так расстроена, что не могла говорить ни о чём другом. Самое худшее, как мне говорили, было то, что миссис Ван Хоппер сделала все возможное и даже невозможное, чтобы заполучить столик рядом с тем, за которым обычно сидела чета де Винтеров; трапезы давались нам обеим совсем нелегко, миссис Ван Хоппер преследовали мысли о неудаче. Она была настолько расстроена, что целую неделю даже не замечала сына американского производителя машин, так что он мог спокойно обедать.

Обычно мне не было никакого дела до целей миссис Ван Хоппер, но миссис де Винтер по какой-то причине стала исключением. Дело было не в её дурной славе, а в том, что я была художницей, и когда я увидела её фотографии, которые миссис Ван Хоппер заставила меня вырезать из газет, мне по какой-то причине захотелось её нарисовать. В моем альбоме для рисования хранилось множество попыток это сделать, и хотя мне не от кого было скрывать мои рисунки, я всё равно их прятала, ощущая вину, и никогда не покидала гостиничный номер, не положив альбом под подушку или в чемодан.

Я пыталась убедить себя, что одержимость красивым лицом нормальна, когда одержимый — художник, но не совсем преуспела. Она на самом деле была очень красивой. У неё было бледное миловидное лицо с острыми чертами, обрамлённое копной темных волос. Она мне казалось похожей на драгоценный камень, чья красоты исходила одновременно от природы и от работы ювелира. Мне нравилось рисовать её из-за её лица и, хотя в газете были сотни женщин с такими же идеальными чертами, они меня не интересовали.

В отличии от миссис Ван Хоппер, я не хотела её встретить, но это случилось. Я столкнулась с ней совершенно случайно, в то время как миссис Ван Хоппер неделями плела интриги.

Через несколько недель после того, как мы приехали, миссис Ван Хоппер заболела и драматично удалилась лежать в кровати. Мы обе испытали большое облегчение, ведь её болезнь, совершенно неопасная, хоть как-то её отвлекла, и она получила много внимания и сочувствия. Я же была отправлена в ресторан отеля пообедать, пока она отдыхала. Это был первый раз, когда я обедала одна, с момента, как я начала работать. Поскольку у меня не было книги, я взяла с собой альбом для рисования.

Я задержалась, так что, когда миссис де Винтер пришла на несколько минут позже меня, в ресторане осталась только два свободных столика; её посадили рядом с нашим столиком, как и предполагала миссис Ван Хоппер. Я сначала её не узнала, мне было сложно представить её где-то кроме газетных статей. Поняв, кто она, я на неё уставилась, испугалась и подавила порыв немедленно уйти. Два столика стояли настолько близко, что нам пришлось бы разговаривать, чтобы соблюсти приличия — или мы не будем говорить, и тогда мне придется не смотреть в её сторону, притворяясь, что я веду себя как обычно.

Мне не пришлось долго ждать; она повернулась ко мне и небрежно сказала:

— Мы знакомы— ну конечно же; ты, должно быть, девушка, путешествующая с миссис Ван Хоппер, моей давней знакомой из Нью-Йорка.

Её голос был непринуждённым и дружелюбным. Миссис Ван Хоппер, конечно же, пыталась абсолютно бестактно познакомиться с ней, но я не знала, что кампания достигла внимания своей цели.

Я покраснела и пробормотала, что не знала, что она дружит с моей работодательницей.

— О да, — сказала миссис де Винтер, хотя мы обе знали, что это было не так. — Должна признаться, что я и сама об этом не знала — но после целого месяца её телеграмм, которые напоминали мне об этом, я поняла, что, должно быть, ошибалась.

Она замолчала, ожидая, что я стану защищать мою госпожу и дам ей материал для ещё одной колкости. Вместо этого она взглянула мне в лицо и сменила тему. Милосердие было не в характере миссис де Винтер; но, верно, по потерянному выражению на моем лице было видно, что со мной будет скучно забавляться таким образом. 

Тогда я впервые увидела, с какой легкостью ей давалась жестокость, и никогда об этом не забывала. С ней было сложно вести беседу, хоть она и стала изображать из себя заботливую тетушку.

— Не могу поверить, что ты не ходишь под парусом — здесь нет другого способа скрасить досуг, — скажи мне, чем ты занимаешься в свободное время?

Я услышала её вопрос и тут же забыла, делала ли я когда-либо что-то, что приносило мне удовольствие; к счастью, я положила мой альбом для рисования на стол и смогла указать на него как на доказательство, что у меня есть увлечения.

— Акварелью? — спросила она. — Или карандашами, маслом, мелками?

— Чем угодно, если у меня есть время или деньги; сейчас в основном карандашами.

Миссис де Винтер серьезно кивнула, будто ей понравилась глупость, сказанная мной, а затем протянула руку и небрежно взяла мой альбом. Её рука, обтянутая перчаткой, была длинной, уверенной и очень элегантной; я была слишком шокирована, чтобы сказать что-то или остановить её, чтобы она не открывала его.

Конечно же, она увидит, что я её рисовала — у меня не было надежды на что-то другое. Но мне повезло. Она раскрыла страницу с причудливым рисунком — львицей с лицом миссис де Винтер; он был маленький, не особо аккуратный, но сходство с ней было неоспоримо.

Я думаю, она была польщена. После этого она все так же вела разговор, я с трудом его поддерживала, но это было больше похоже на диалог, чем на его имитацию.

— У тебя красивое имя, — сказала она. — Мне завидно, словно ребёнку, — моё имя очень библейское. Мне надо будет придумать тебе другое имя. Бетти или, возможно, Флора.

Я неуверенно улыбнулась. Нам принесли еду: нежно выглядящий суп для неё и невпечатляющее коричневое мясо неопределённого происхождения для меня.

— Поэтому я избегаю даже самых лучших отелей, — сказала она высокомерно, а затем предложила мне свою еду. Я не хотела её: мысль о том, чтобы доставить ей беспокойство, была ужасной. Она настаивала и даже сама приподняла миску, но каким-то образом идеальная рука дрогнула и разлила суп на чистую скатерть

— Не пугайся ты так. Ничего страшного не случилось. Нет, не зови официанта. Это противные существа. Мы сами всё решим: ты сядешь на моё место, и больше ничего не прольётся.

Суп оказался достойным нее. Миссис де Винтер повела себя очень великодушно, хотя, когда я поймала на себе презрительный взгляд официанта, я поняла, что всё выглядело так, как будто бы это я испортила белоснежную скатерть.

— Не думай, что я добрая, — внезапно сказала она. — Я совсем не голодна. Мне просто нужен был предлог, чтобы снова сидеть за этим столом. Мы с мужем останавливались здесь вместе, несколько лет назад.

Я это знала; на этот раз мне пригодилось образование, данное мне миссис Ван Хоппер. Неожиданно миссис де Уинтер напряглась и застучала пальцами по скатерти. Она хотела поговорить с кем-то незаинтересованным, и я показалась ей достаточно подходящей для этой роли.

— Ты знаешь, он умер, — сказала она, иронично смотря на меня. Конечно же, она привыкла к тому, что каждый незнакомец знал историю её жизни. — Я возвращаюсь во все места, которые мы посещали вместе, не из сентиментальности, а для того, чтобы сохранить приятные воспоминания и убрать его из них. Я только сейчас вернулась с гор — мы как-то поехали туда. Я целый час читала американский детектив. Он был совсем ужасным, но теперь, когда я вспомню об этом месте, я буду думать о нем.

Я пробормотала соболезнования, так как мне это показалось уместным в данной ситуации; суп, напротив, есть не стоило, поэтому я неловко, со стуком положила ложку на стол.

— И теперь у тебя есть история, чтобы рассказать, — сказала она, — об этой ужасной, скандальной женщине миссис Максим де Винтер. Я полагаю, ты считаешь, что знаешь всё, что произошло. Скажи мне, что ты знаешь о Мэндерли? Потому что в этом всё дело.

Она говорила так, словно ожидала, что мне не хватит смелости ответить. Я была немного шокирована, обнаружив, что мне нравится слушать её; у меня появилось головокружительное, ошеломляющее чувство, я воображала, что так чувствовали себя мужчины, поднявшись на Эверест. У меня был ответ на её вопрос, и мне не терпелось ей его дать.

— Я купила почтовую открытку в магазине, когда была ребёнком, — быстро сказала я. Я боялась лишиться её внимания или упасть в обморок. — Я спросила продавца, что на ней было изображено, но мне понравился Мэндерли — с первого мгновения, как я его увидела.

Мне пришло в голову, что она может счесть меня дерзкой, но она лишь пристально посмотрела на меня и спросила, когда я замолчала:

— И ты когда-нибудь была там?

— Нет, никогда, — ответила я, затаив дыхание.

Впервые я увидела её улыбку, она была широкой и самокритичной и совершенно непохожей на спокойное выражение лица, газеты размещали возле их самых лестных историй. Я была влюблена в эту улыбку, хотелось сейчас же открыть альбом и запечатлеть её.

— Счастливица! — мягко произнесла миссис де Уинтер, смотря прямо на меня. — Представьте себе, никогда не видеть Мэндерли и никогда его не покинуть!

Она была далека от меня, хоть и если бы я осмелилась, то могла протянуть руку и дотронуться до неё. Я была безмерно очарована ею, несмотря на её поведение по отношению ко мне и её манеру говорить, которая звучала бы более уместно на сцене, чем в обыкновенном разговоре.

— Сестра моего мужа отправила меня в ссылку, — продолжила она. — Бедная глупышка Беатрис верит всему, что прочтёт в газетах. Завещание можно было оспорить, и она думала, что её долг перед семьёй — сделать это. Не было ничего хорошего в том, чтобы оставаться на первых полосах газет больше, чем это было необходимо, так что я уехала, как хорошая маленькая девочка. И я так сильно любила Мэндерли — никто из семьи не сделал для него больше, чем я. Оно было бы моим, если бы не…

Она резко замолчала и с вызовом посмотрела на меня. «Ну, ты спросишь?» — говорили эти прекрасные глаза. И мне потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не моргнуть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заговорить.

— Можно подумать, в случае суицида все будут относиться с пониманием к жене, — продолжила она через мгновение. — Я полагаю, это должно было исключить любые вопросы. Но люди так любят тайны. Её, разумеется, не было — журналисты хотели сделать из меня злодейку, но им пришлось довольствоваться нашим управляющим, самым унылым человеком, которого ты только можешь себе представить, и это никого не удовлетворило. Бедный человек — ему не предъявили никаких обвинений, точно так же как и мне, но его жизнь всё равно была разрушена.

Ей было к лицу говорить о себе: она покраснела, была заинтересована и увлечена намного больше, чем когда мы обсуждали, какой вид краски мне нравится больше всего. Я только наполовину слушала, что она говорила, мой мозг был сосредоточен на её портрете, который я позже нарисую. Её рассказ был немного неточным, но миссис Ван Хоппер, конечно же, была более сосредоточена на мелких деталях.

Мне пришло в голову, что она ни разу за время нашего разговора не проявила ни малейшего сочувствия по отношению к своему мужу, но эта мысль была жестокой и могла бы меня беспокоить, если бы я задумалась об этом, так что я быстро отодвинула её в сторону.

— Спасибо за терпение во время моего рассказа, — сказала миссис де Винтер и усмехнулась. — Я задаюсь вопросом, сколько бы мне заплатили за истории из моей частной жизни. Моя жизнь теперь скучнее. Я редко выхожу далеко за пределы пристани. Думаю, теперь твоя очередь. Что ты будешь делать сегодня?

Я сомневалась, что ей действительно было интересно; наверняка она просто хотела спокойно выпить свой напиток. Вскоре она найдёт предлог и уйдёт к своей яркой жизни, лодке и американскому детективу, а я останусь смотреть на испачканную скатерть.

— Я проведу сегодняшний день, рисуя, — сказала я, задумываясь, не звучит ли это заносчиво.

— Очень хорошее занятие, — снисходительно сказала миссис де Уинтер. — Что именно?

Конечно же, её, так что я быстро сказала:

— Портрет средневекового дворянина, смотрящего в окно. Смотрите, вот один из набросков.

Она взяла мой альбом для рисования, и я продолжила:

— Однажды я видела такую картину в галерее. Он должен быть темноволосым, импозантным, очень мужественным и иметь вид человека, покорившегося несправедливой судьбе.

Когда она подняла глаза от альбома, у неё было странное выражение лица. Я поняла причину только через несколько недель; большинство газет, пишущих о смерти Максима де Винтера, печатали лицо его вдовы так часто, насколько это было возможно, но одна использовала фото погибшего, и я вспомнила об этом.

Возможно, она бы сказала об этом, если бы к нам не подошёл мальчик-слуга, выглядящий изможденным, и не сказал, что меня ищет миссис Ван Хоппер. Это было так на неё похоже — почувствовать, что я хорошо провожу время, и помешать мне.

Миссис де Винтер встала и вернула мне альбом для рисования.

— Какая жалость! — легкомысленно сказала она. — Бедная Бетти. Сможешь ли ты ускользнуть от неё сегодня днём?

Я быстро ответила, что смогу.

— Можешь навестить меня, если захочешь нарисовать меня вместо дворянина.

Я подумала, что быстро смогу успокоить миссис Ван Хоппер, и тогда, возможно, если я побегу достаточно быстро, то смогу поймать миссис де Винтер в холле и у меня будет золотой полдень. Вместо этого я обнаружила, что миссис Ван Хопер всё же организовала вечеринку игры в бридж, хоть она и проводилась у постели больной и каждые несколько минут нужно было выражать беспокойство о её здоровье.

Я приносила напитки, опустошала пепельницы и слушала, как кучка праздных богатых женщин обсуждает безвкусные сплетни; они походили на коров, жующих жвачку. Они вводили меня в скуку, хотя обычно я чувствовала себя почти больной от отвращения и смущения. Пытаясь развеселить себя, я воображала, какой произойдёт фурор, если я расскажу о том, как я провела ланч, но даже эта мысль мне наскучила ко второму часу.

Вскоре миссис Ван Хоппер сказала, что в комнате закончился лёд, и попросила меня сходить в холл и принести его. Я не могу объяснить, что произошло со мной, когда закрылась дверь. Я чувствовала, словно кто-то схватил меня за руку и поволок вниз по лестнице и через большие двери в вестибюле.

Свет и жаркий воздух шокировали меня, прошло так много времени с тех пор, как я была на улице. Как скоро миссис Ван Хоппер поймёт, что я не вернулась? Я решила, что это будет зависеть от того, насколько срочно нужен будет лёд. Я представила, как она безразлично пожмёт плечами, а затем повернёт голову, чтобы обсудить вместе с подругой неизбежную неблагодарность объектов благотворительности.

— Бедняжка ни в чём не виновата. Я предполагаю, что она неожиданно нашла себе любовника и не могла упустить свой шанс…

Я вздрогнула и зашагала быстрее — возможно, было несправедливо винить её за то, что я только что выдумала, но я слышала, как она точно так же отзывалась о других каждый день, что я работала на неё. Будет ли она волноваться обо мне, когда я не вернусь? Я сильно в этом сомневалась.

Дорога к пристани была длиннее, чем я думала. Я жалела, что со мной не было альбома для рисования. Я бы могла использовать его как защиту или предлог. Я задавалась вопросом, помнит ли меня миссис де Винтер и искренне ли её приглашение. Я предстану перед ней со всей скромностью и скажу, что пришла — зачем?

После заката на улице потемнело. «Мне не следовало уходить», — думала я. Если мне хотелось так сильно сбежать, то я должна была сказать, что у меня болит голова. Но я знала, что это не восприняли бы как уважительную причину. Я всё ещё могу вернуться. Что я скажу миссис де Винтер? Я потерялась, потом с трудом нашла дорогу и снова потерялась. Все улицы казались мне незнакомыми в угасающем свете, и я наполовину ожидала увидеть своего средневекового дворянина, подняв глаза.

Но пристань — большую, видную издалека — было достаточно легко найти. К этому времени вся радость покинула меня. Я ощущала себя, как ребёнок, сбежавший из дома, чтобы присоединиться к цирку, — мне было жарко, и я была полна сожаления, но зашла слишком далеко, чтобы вернуться назад. Я бы так и поступила, если бы у меня была другая причина кроме того, что мне страшно. Например, если бы я не смогла найти лодку. Но лодку было так же легко найти, как и набережную. Я увидела её первой, хоть она и была далеко, окруженная сотней точно таких же лодок.

На пристани было много людей, все двигались быстро, и все думали только о себе и своих лодках. Я ходила среди них медленно и чинно, как только могла, и если кто-то и замечал, что я не одна из них, то никто ничего не сказал. Наконец я подошла к лодке, и мне пришлось придумать новый способ, чтобы тянуть время. Я посмотрела на борт лодки и прочитала название: «Je Reviens». Оно напомнило мне о нашем разговоре, как парфюм напоминает розу.

Я посмотрела на воду, которая была зелёно-чёрной; настолько тёмной, что напоминала камень, и настолько непрозрачной, что я могла представить всё, что угодно, на дне. «Если я упаду, — подумалось мне, — то навсегда останусь на дне». Я могла сопротивляться, сколько хотела, но темнота бы поглотила меня, и я бы лежала вместе с морскими камнями и корпусами давно потерянных древних кораблей.

Я задрожала от этой мысли, и на какое-то мгновение была уверена, что окажусь в воде. В такой панике я была способна на что угодно — возможно, я даже крикнула бы кому-то на лодке, если бы до меня не дошел строгий оклик: «Кто вы? Что вы здесь делаете?»

Я почувствовала облегчение. Моей спасительницей была женщина сорока лет, одетая в строгую старомодную одежду слуги — таких женщин я видела работающих домоправительницами или главными служанками в больших домах, в которые я иногда ходила вместе с миссис Ван Хоппер. Она не была похожа на женщину, которую можно представить в лодке.

Отвечая ей, я была настолько взволнована, что моя речь вышла бессмысленной. Она спросила меня снова, и я пыталась говорить с большей ясностью; этот процесс повторился несколько раз. Я начала разговор очень скромно и закончила его, чувствуя себя почти что обвиняемой в суде. Ничего в ней не смягчилось, ни в лице, ни в позе. Она отнеслась ко мне, как римская матрона к невежественному завоевателю.

— Вы получили приглашение? Полагаю, оно у вас? — спросила она, и я отчаянно пыталась придумать ответ, когда нас перебили.

Миссис де Винтер помнила и меня, и своё приглашение. Почти сразу же я оказалась на палубе яхты, а строгой женщине — Дэнни — было приказано принести чай. Было сложно привыкнуть к покачиванию лодки, хоть я и пыталась показаться опытным моряком. Пару минут мы вели светский разговор о погоде и тому подобном. Наконец, как я и боялась, она спросила меня о цели моего визита. Я ещё больше пожалела, что оставила свой альбом.

По крайней мере я придумала предлог и сейчас триумфально воспользовалась им с уверенностью ребенка, который считает, что его не отправят спать, если найдут причину достаточно убедительной.

— Я хочу работать у вас, — сказала я и обнаружила, что судорожно потираю руки.

— Ну и ну! — воскликнула она. Не могла понять, что она думает. — И почему же?

У меня была заранее заготовлена речь, которую я мрачно начала:

— Миссис Ван Хоппер, моя работодательница, обучала меня для роли компаньонки, но из-за её плохого воспитания я научилась совсем немногому. Её общество было очень плохим, и она мне не нравилась. Я работящая и принесу пользу…

Я ожидала, что она примет моё предложение или даже обдумает его; я не ожидала, что она засмеётся.

— Извини, — сказала она, когда я замолчала, чувствуя себя обиженной. — Просто ты не могла бы сказать ничего другого, что бы больше расстроило Дэнни — она, должно быть, как-то знала об этом с того момента, как она тебя увидела. Она слушает внизу. Я полагаю, что она будет дуться всю следующую неделю. Думаю, она не расстроится ещё сильнее, если я спрошу, какую зарплату ты ожидаешь.

— Девяносто фунтов в год, — ответила я.

— Нет, это мне не подходит, — решительно сказала она. — Сомневаюсь, что платила Дэнни хоть что-то последние десять лет; девяносто фунтов в год меня разорят. Должна сказать, что, увидев тебя, я не ожидала, что ты пришла устраиваться на работу. Ты была бы счастливее, если бы пришла по другой причине.

— Простите, — сказала я с несчастным видом. — Я должна была принести с собой карандаши и альбом для рисования, но мне пришлось убежать — я так сильно хотела увидеть вас и не была уверена, что завтра… — Я подняла голову и посмотрела на нее. На её лице появилось какое-то выражение вместо обычной маски. — Не ради портрета я должна была прийти, да? — спросила я.

В ответ миссис де Винтер наклонилась ко мне и легонько поцеловала меня в губы; почти так же легко она открыла дверь в кабину. Когда она отодвинулась, на её лице была улыбка — та самая улыбка, которую я так сильно хотела сохранить.

— Ох, — выдохнула я.

Она сказала очень спокойно и быстро:

— Не в моих привычках соблазнять невинных; это скучно. Мы можем сидеть на палубе и пить шампанское, если ты хочешь, — через пятнадцать минут наступит полная темнота, и она продлится достаточно долго, чтобы мы исчерпали все темы для разговоров. Или мы можем пойти в кабину, пить шампанское и не говорить вовсе, если только в этом не будет необходимости. Выбирать тебе.

Я не сказала ни слова, но сделала шаг вперёд, которого было недостаточно, чтобы приблизиться к ней. Она видела это в моих глазах, когда наши взгляды встретились; сейчас я знаю, что она никогда не предложила бы себя кому-либо, кто, по её мнению, мог бы отказать ей. Она взяла меня за руку; её собственная рука была без перчатки и прохладной.

Я думаю, что это единственный момент, когда я бы пошла с ней. Час назад я бы запаниковала и убежала бы; через час я была бы слишком умной, чтобы поддаться её интересу. В любом случае я бы пожалела об этом; я и так пожалела, но не сразу.

Что я ей тогда сказала? Несомненно, это было что-то неловко-формальное, ведь меня никто еще не соблазнял. Я помню, как вглядывалась в её лицо, но сейчас я не могу вспомнить, какое на нём было выражение: оно могло быть победным, удивлённым, довольным или любым из ста других. Мне не пришло в голову осмелеть настолько, чтобы поцеловать её, хотя это был первый раз, когда я посмотрела на её рот с этой мыслью.

Её рука была в моей или, точнее, моя была в её.

— Да, мы пойдём, — сказала она, повернувшись так, что я видела только часть её лица. Она сказала: — Ты должна называть меня Ребеккой. — Мы переступили через порог; в кабине было темно и стало ещё темнее, когда позади нас от качки закрылась дверь. На протяжении одного безумного момента все, что я знала, было ею: её рука в моей и её голос, кричащий:

— Дэнни, шампанское!


End file.
